Fatal Love (once known as When I Fall In Love)
by Shannan
Summary: Rietro (of course!! was there any doubt??) ^^; rated R for future chapters
1. author's note/summary

Hi! Okay, well, this is merely a summary of a story that I'm working on, but I wanna see if the idea appeals to the readers. So review with your comments!  
  
Plot: Rietro. Rogue is able to control her powers thanks to a new drug that Hank stumbled upon, and she reveals her feelings for Pietro to him. Basically, they have sex, she gets pregnant, Jean invades her mind and finds out and she gets restricted to the mansion by Scott and she can't see or communicate with her love. Mystery from there. What do you think? 


	2. Home

I was just lying there in my bed, staring out the window at the night sky and listening to Kitty snore softly and mumble things about  
  
Lance in her sleep. A smile formed on my lips, but it soon disappeared. I'd had a rough day at school (and in life in general), and  
  
Scott and Logan had worked us all really hard in the danger room, but for some odd reason, I couldn't sleep. I glanced at my watch,  
  
and saw that it was a little after midnight. Unable to resist the urge of being a rebel and sneaking out, I quietly opened the window  
  
beside my bed, and climbed down into the tree outside.  
  
It was warmer than I'd thought, so I quickly stripped off my sweatshirt and threw it into the room, leaving only a spaghetti strapped  
  
camisole (I bought it secretly while at the mall with Kitty), a pair of Scott's baggy pajama pants that I had snatched from his clean  
  
laundry when he wasn't looking, and a pair of adidas sneakers that Jean gave me. This was all that would protect me from the world  
  
outside. Or should I say, protect the world outside from. Heh, ironic.  
  
Then I shook the thought from my head. I was cured. I thought back to earlier in the week when Hank had figured out that when  
  
some chemicals are combined and then injected into my body, they blocked my powers and controlled them, until I called upon them  
  
for help. Me, wanting help from my god-awful powers? Now that was ironic.  
  
I jumped out of the tree stealthily, thanks to Scott's training, and ran to the closest outside wall before the security camera's caught  
  
sight of me. Crouching down in front of the brick wall, I leapt up and grabbed the top of the wall, and vaulted myself over it, landing  
  
clumsily in a bush. I chuckled quietly to myself, and then decided to visit my first home in Bayville, so I started walking to the BoM  
  
house. 


	3. 'falling' in love

After about 10 minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the broken down, poor excuse for a building. I thought of why I was there, and couldn't really figure out why I had wanted to come here. What did I plan to do once I arrived? I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to head back to the institute before someone noticed my absence.  
  
I glanced up randomly at the house before I turned to walk away, and noticed the silhouette of a person watching me from one of the windows. I gasped out loud, thinking that if I were caught I'd be hip deep in shit. But then the figure left the windowsill, and I sighed to myself in relief. I turned and started to walk back 'home'. An odd feeling crossed my mind, and I halted to think. That window had been the one that was in Pietro's room. Even though I would never admit it to anybody, I missed him more than anything or anyone in the world. Sure, the rest of the guys, like Lance, Todd and Fred, were there for me like brothers, but Pietro… he had been something else. He was the one thing that had and still did make me feel like a real girl. Whenever I thought of him or was near him, I got all… giddy. Like how Kitty is around Lance. All giggly and blushy like. It was embarrassing.  
  
A twig snapped somewhere near me, but disregarding it as myself, I continued to daydream (or would it be nightdream?) about Pietro. I was so caught up in my thoughts and my imaginary world, that I didn't even notice that the very person I was thinking of was behind me until it was too late.  
  
"HeyRoguey,what'reyoudoinghere?" He asked quietly (but fast) in my ear. I freaked out, and turned around quickly. I lost my balance and started to fall to the ground, but the Speed Demon caught me in his arms before I could even comprehend that I was falling. I panted heavily in his arms, trying to catch my breath while he just stood there like an idiot and studied my face through half closed eyelids. That was when I realized that he was shirtless, showing off his lean and muscular torso. The full moon shone down on him, making his hair look like blue silver, and his skin looked like it was made of marble.  
  
He stared at my face intently, and my breath caught in my throat as I realized how much I had truly missed his constant but friendly teasing and bantering. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I stared into his icy blue ones, and I tried to pull away from him to hide my tears. He resisted my pulls and simply closed the gap between us even more. He looked into my eyes confusedly, searching for the reason to my unshed tears.  
  
"Ro- Marie, what's wrong?" He asked me, concern etched all over his god-like face. I cleared my throat and tried to answer him as best as I could.  
  
"I… I missed you… I missed you… so much…" I managed to choke out, and then I burst out into tears and threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
A/N: okay now, I'm working my butt off to type somewhat long chapters. (Well hey; they're long for me!!) So if possible, I would like to have at least 5 reviews, or I'm not posting the next chapter, which gets really juicy. (Trust me, I've already written it!) Hint of next chapter:  
  
***  
  
I buried my face in his comforter and breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of his bed. I looked up at him, and saw that he was grinning at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned back at him sheepishly and sat up, only to have him knock me back down with the weight of his body (which wasn't very heavy). He kissed me a bit harder than before, and it was filled with a lot more passion, but I had no complaints. He opened his mouth a bit and outlined my lips with his tongue, then…  
  
***  
  
that is only a little part of the next chapter, so keep those reviews rolling!  
  
Peace out~ Shannan 


	4. forplay

"Oh Roguey… I missed you too. We all did." Pietro looked down at my tear sodden face, and squeezed me tightly as he gave me a reassuring smile. I should have felt better that he understood, but it only made me feel worse.  
  
"Oh God! Pietro, I'm so sorry! I've been such a bitch! First I deserted you, and then I ignored you treated you like shit! Oh, man! I'm so absolutely sorry! God, and all I can do is cry!" I told him between sobs. He chuckled lightly and tilted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.  
  
"Roguey, you don't have to apologize. We weren't mad at you- we never could be. We were just mad at those X-geeks for taking you away from us… from me." He said softly, his face soft and caring. "But I knew that it was for the better, no matter what I wanted to believe. I knew you would be better off there and you'd have a bigger chance at learning to control your powers. Which I see you have finally learned to do." I looked him, realizing for the second time that I could now touch people, and live a somewhat ordinary life.  
  
I laughed out loud in delight, and Pietro looked at me, startled at my spontaneous outburst. And then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He kissed me. And God help me, I kissed him back. His kiss was soft and tentative, almost as if he were scared to do it. When he pulled away, his eyes had changed. They showed his true feelings now; the ones beneath his cold exterior. Heh, talk about the pot calling the kettle black. He just looked so… vulnerable… and so beautiful. Staring into his passion filled eyes, I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was a quick and unsure kiss, and I think I broke it a bit too quickly, cuz he gave me a hurt look. I simple smiled at him, and gave another kiss, only this time it was longer than the last. We stayed like that, just us underneath the stars, until he pulled away slightly and picked me up in his arms.  
  
"It seems as though this is more of an indoor activity, than an outdoors one." He said quietly, and within seconds, we were up in his room, with the door closed and locked. He set me down on my feet, and I flopped onto his bed, where I was surrounded by his sent- clear water for men and a soft hint of the forest. I buried my face in his comforter and breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of his bed. I looked up at him, and saw that he was grinning at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned back at him sheepishly and sat up, only to have him knock me back down with the weight of his body (which wasn't very heavy). He kissed me a bit harder than before, and it was filled with a lot more passion, but I had no complaints. He opened his mouth a bit and outlined my lips with his tongue, then softly pushed it between them, which forced me to open my mouth wider.  
  
He assaulted my tongue with his own, and I soon began to parry back with mine, thus intensing the kiss. I put my arms around his shoulders and lightly ran my fingernails along the nape of his neck. He moaned in the back of his throat and put his hands on my hips, slowly massaging my skin with his thumbs; rubbing them in circles, which kept getting closer to my bikini area. I stiffened a bit, and Pietro broke our kiss to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Pietro, I don't… I mean… sigh… I've never done this before. I- I don't know what to do." I confessed, feeling my bottom lip tremble and tears started to well up in my eyes. Pietro simply blinked, then buried his head in the space between my neck and shoulders with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh Marie," he said, bringing his head up. I absolutely loved it when he used my real name. "You don't have to know what to do. Just do what your body tells you. If you don't want to do anything, that's fine. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'm not gonna force you to do anything that you're not ready to do. I can wait." He caressed my cheek and my heart yearned for him to be closer to me; to be where no one had ever been before.  
  
***  
  
hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I went to the ren fair, and got totally sunburned! But that's okay, cuz I met a hot guy! Next chapter will be up soon. Review! Please!! 


	5. i think i love you

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this up, but we just got a new computer, so I had to transfer all my files from the old one to the new, which takes a wee bit o' time. Hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
  
  
"Pietro, I want to do it. I want to touch you; make you happy. But, well, I've never touched anyone before. Let alone get this intimate. But I really do want this… with you. I… really like. I've missed you so much. I never realized before how much I really did like you… I think I love." (A/N: song queue- 'I Think I Love You' by David Cassidy. Kidding! ^^;) I told him, staring into his pale blue eyes. I cradled his face in my hands and kissed his pouty lips tenderly, then lifted it back up when he tried to say something.  
  
"Rogue- I mean, Marie. I think I love you, too. Maybe that's why I was so upset when you left us… when you left me. You meant so much to me, and you mean even more to me now. I'll never let you go. I won't loose you again. Now that I have you back." Pietro said, hugging me tightly. I sighed in relief, and brought his face down to mine. I smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back at me before capturing my lips with his own again.  
  
I bent my knee to stretch my cramped calf muscle, and Pietro took advantage of this. He laid down on top of me, putting his body in between my legs. His groin pressed against my warm center, and I moaned into his mouth at the sensation it gave me. He moved his right hand to my breast and began to rub and massage it under my shirt. He flicked at my nipple and it instantly hardened at the action, giving me a funny- but good- feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
His rubbed his thumb over my nipple, all the while still kissing me. He moved his mouth lower to my neck, and sucked on it hard, making a love mark that I would wear proudly the next day. He then moved lower and kissed the top of my left breast, then moved lower still and started to suck on my nipple. I gasped and rested my hands upon his head, tangling my fingers in his beautiful hair. He grazed my nipple with his teeth, then lightly bit it, causing me to squeak out in surprise.  
  
Unable to take his torturous acts any longer, I quickly flipped him over and rolled on top of him. I straddled his legs and leaned forward, resting my hands on his abdomen, right above his… ahem. God love the poor guy, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I took of my tank top, leaving my chest fully exposed to his naked eye, and soon to be naked body. I kicked off my shoes, then slowly and seductively started to pull my pants off, showing only an inch of skin per minute. My poor love almost had a heart attack when he saw that I was wearing a pair of leopard print thongs.  
  
"Kinky…" was all he said, before pulling my down and kissing my harshly. I opened my mouth to his willingly, and we soon began to engage in yet another tonsil hockey battle. I ran my fingernails lightly down his chest to his abdomen, and then grabbed the waist line of his pants, and jerked them down, exposing his growing erection. I gazed in awe at this beautiful part of man that I had never seen before. And to think that it would be inside me in a matter of minutes. I shivered in erotic delight at the thought. I couldn't wait. 


End file.
